Sinduramon
, , |g1=Deva }} Sinduramon is an Exalted Beast Digimon. It is the " " Deva, and serves the Digimon Sovereign Baihumon. As a follower of Baihumon, it likes to quarrel and gossip above all else. With its provocative attitude, it will pick a fight with its opponent one way or another, but when they move to attack, it immediately draws its head and wings within its spherical armor. Its armor is the hardest among all of the Deva's equipment, and once it gets inside of the armor, it is absolutely protected. During battle, it is occasionally possible to cut through the breach when it rolls around in that state. Just like Kumbhiramon, it carries the on its back. It absorbs electricity from its surroundings and causes blackouts.Digimon World Dawn and Dusk: Sinduramon Attacks *'Positron Pulse'This attack is named "Puyavaha" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. ( Internet Sacred Text Archive, retrieved 08/31/07; Vishnu Purana, Ch. VI: "He who eats by himself sweetmeats mixed with his rice, and a Brahman who vends Lac, flesh, liquors, sesamum, or salt, or one who commits violence, fall into the hell (where matter flows, or) Púyaváha; as do they who rear cats, cocks, goats, dogs, hogs, or birds."): Unleashes an intense lightning strike from the Bǎo Chǔ. * Design Sinduramon is a yellow rooster Digimon with a large comb, horns, and a long tail. Its torso is encased in spherical armor with gold studs on the top and on the bottom. It wears a red scarf and carries a large pestle on its back. Its Bandai art depicts its tail as yellow, green, and purple. Etymologies ;Sinduramon (シンドゥーラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *Sindura, Japanese romanization of Kinnara who is a member of the mythological . Fiction Digimon Tamers Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Sinduramon is #239 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 227 HP, 224 MP, 125 Attack, 125 Defense, 94 Spirit, 107 Speed, and 60 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 4, Thunder Sign 4, and Critical 3 traits. It dwells in the island section of Transfield. It is also available as a partner in Dawn's Speed Starter pack. Sinduramon digivolves from Diatrymon. In order to digivolve to Sinduramon, your Digimon must be at least level 40, with 8000 Bird experience, and you must have previously befriended a Sinduramon. Sinduramon can also DNA digivolve from Akatorimon and Kokatorimon, if the base Digimon is at least level 34, with 7000 Bird experience. Sinduramon can DNA digivolve to Valdurmon with Silphymon. Sinduramon can hatch from the Wind Egg and the Diva's Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Sinduramon DigiFuses from Thundermon and Kokatorimon, and can DigiFuse to Chronomon Holy Mode with Butenmon and Taomon, to Boltmon with Ogremon and Andromon, to Eaglemon with Parrotmon, Magnamon, and Crowmon, and to Hououmon with Garudamon, Parrotmon, and Butenmon. Digimon Masters Sinduramon digivolves from Kiwimon. It cannot digivolve to Mega. Digimon Heroes! Sinduramon digivolves from Diatrymon. Notes and References